


Sakura of the Sand

by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)



Series: You Must Believe in Spring [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna
Summary: Graduation is right around the corner when Sakura gets the news that her family will be relocating to Suna. Faced with leaving behind the only home she's never known, Sakura relies on her friends and her own resiliency and resourcefulness to see her through.





	1. Chapter 1

_Quick prequel to 'You Must Believe in Spring' outlining Sakura's backstory. In this AU, Sakura graduates from the academy and then moves to Suna. The story counts down to her departure from Konoha and then up from her arrival in Suna._

* * *

**Sakura of the Sand  
** **Twelve Weeks Before**

* * *

"What is it like in Suna?"

Iruka looks up from his desk in surprise. The rest of her classmates have flown out of the room, ready to get home. She had hung back at the door, hesitating before blurting out the question.

"In Suna? Other than hot?" he jokes. It isn't unusual for his brightest student to ask questions after class, but she is never this hesitant about it. Something in her expression makes him shift his approach.

"Suna is three days travel from here, in the Land of Wind. It is one of the five original hidden villages, and has long been known for their strong and resilient shinobi. After the Fourth Shinobi War, their ties to Konoha were particularly strong, and we have been good allies ever since. The Fifth Kazekage was instrumental in the formation of the Allied Shinobi Force, and the Suna ASF base is highly regarded. They still have a Kazekage as a village head; you know that here in Konoha the leader was called the Hokage?"

She gives her small nod – not her usual level of enthusiasm, but enough to urge him on.

"As time went on, Konoha expanded the council and the role of Hokage fell out of use. It has evolved into the honorary title for the director of the Konoha ASF branch. Master Sarutobi is still very involved in the village, but not like same capacity as the Kazekage is in his."

Sakura nods again, mutely, and Iruka can tell she is cataloging all of the information as he speaks.

"And… and you said the Suna branch of the ASF is highly regarded?"

"Very much, so. It is consistently ranked as one of the top three in the Allied Shinobi Nations," Iruka continues. The one here in Konoha is the biggest, but our village has the most natural resources to support a civilian population. Suna has grown, but not to the extent that Konoha has. To do as much as it does with as little as it has is impressive."

"And, they still train shinobi?" Sakura asks absently.

"Of course," Iruka affirms. "Just like we do here in Konoha. The ASF is a main employer, but we still maintain our own shinobi forces for village needs and missions. Genin teams develop into Chunin and Jonin teams; even if the members go on to the ASF or other jobs, they still train together, and are expected to log time at least once a month with the village. It is what helps keep our village and the Allied Shinobi Nations safe."

"We have more civilians now," Sakura says, looking out of the window. "Neither of my parents are practicing shinobi. They have civilian jobs with the ASF."

"True," he allows, "But the ASF classifies positions as "civilian" because of the type of work being done, not the qualification of the person doing it. Both of your parents graduated from the academy – just as you shall do soon. Will they be coming to the graduation ceremony?"

Sakura nods.

"They must be so proud of all you have accomplished," he says warmly. "You are one of the brightest pupils that has come through this school, and you have the makings of a fine kunoichi. Whatever path you take, I know you are going to make Konoha - and the rest of us – very proud."

She tries for a wan smile, and the single tear that slides down her cheek is too fast for her to stop, or to escape his notice.

"Sakura," Iruka's voice is kind, as he hands her a tissue "What is it? Nerves before graduation are completely normal, you know."

"I know," she gives a rough half laugh and presses the tissue to the corner of her eye.

He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder – a reassuring and kind presence.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable, but my door is always open, Sakura."

"It's my dad," she breathes.

"Is he ill?"

"No, no," Sakura shakes her head. "No, it's silly to be upset, it's just…" she finally meets his eyes, and he can see the sheen of tears she refuses to shed. "He's being transferred to the ASF in Suna. We're moving pretty much right after graduation. I…I heard their genin program was disrupted a few years back after a natural disaster. I'm not even sure if they are taking new genin, but if they are, it isn't likely they will accept a new girl from Konoha over a Suna native."

"One," Iruka ticks off one finger. "It isn't silly to be upset. It is a major life change at a turning point in your studies and shinobi training; your reaction and what you are feeling are both valid. Two: Yes, Suna's genin program was been disrupted, but it has made remarkable strides in these last few years. Three: As your father is transferring for the ASF, you, as his child, are given a priority for consideration in applying for genin placement, which means Four: this evaluation," he pulled a packet of papers out of his desk and let them thunk on the desk, "now makes much more sense."

Sakura's eyes widen at the sight of the stack of papers. "What is that?"

"That is the most comprehensive evaluation of a genin I have ever been asked to provide," he nods to the paper. "It covers just about every imaginable question that could be asked about a student. There are extensive records, scores, tests, letters of recommendation, and other such things that I have never seen amassed in this quantity."

Sakura's eyebrows draw together, and Iruka knows her nimble mind is struggling to accept the conclusion it has reached.

"And why does that make more sense now?"

"Because these are all about you, Sakura."

"Me?" she blinks.

"Why me?"

"Can't say I'm sure," he admits, "but when the Hokage himself brings you this extensive of a file on a - and I quote - "a clearly exceptional student," and asks that you complete your part of it, you don't ask many questions."

Sakura's eyes shine with a mix of awe, and incredulity.

"You know what I think?" Iruka leans over the desk and whispers. "I think that this," he puts a finger on the stack of paper, "is all part of the recommendation to fast track you into the Suna genin program. Much of this paperwork is from outside of Konoha – it wouldn't be on my desk if you weren't a serious contender for a spot."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do," he stands with a fond smile. "Naturally all of this," he picks up the papers and puts them away "is confidential and I can't share it with you, but I can tell you this: nothing gets wasted in Suna. The people are efficient in all things, and treat all resources conservatively, from water and paper to time and energy. If I already have a file that size, and the bulk of it was generated by Suna, then it is going to be filled out and filed when it returns to Suna. They wouldn't expend the energy or the time if the file was going to be rejected. I think," he smiles, "that you are going to graduate from the Academy in relatively short order, with one of the highest scores we've seen in decades, and that you are going to be admitted to Suna's genin program within days of you moving there. They don't assign teams right away – not like we do here," he is quick to assure her. "So, when you start, you will be on your own for a while, but they encourage open training."

"What else?"

The spark that is Sakura – the natural intelligence and curiosity – glints in her eyes, and Iruka's heart swells with pride. He motions to the chair next this desk, and she takes it, eagerly, rummaging through her bag for a notebook and pencil. In seconds she is poised and ready, and Iruka takes his seat.

When he finishes, the Sakura he knows is back – and it is that Sakura that he is certain is going to make Suna sit up and pay attention.

* * *

_**Next installment: 10 weeks before.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_'You Must Believe in Spring' AU/prequel._

* * *

**Sakura of the Sand**

* * *

**Ten Weeks Before**

It is Naruto's lucky day. He asked Sakura if he could join her for lunch, and, she finally – FINALLY – said yes.

"Really?!" he asks, his eyes bright.

"Sure," she takes out an apple to eat.

"So – is this like a date?!"

Sakura bites her apple, and at her expression, Naruto waves his hands furiously.

"Just kidding, Sakura!"

"It's ok, Naruto."

"You been okay?" he asks, taking his seat. "You were kinda down a couple of weeks ago, and you've been quieter lately."

"That obvious, huh?" she hides a small, rueful smile behind another bite of apple.

"Well, yeah – you haven't even been trying to hang around Sasuke, and – wait, did that bastard say something to you?!" he jumps up, eyes wide with righteous indignation. "Why I outta-"

"It's not Sasuke."

"No?" he blinks, then sits back down. "Then what?"

Sakura looks – really looks - at Naruto. There is genuine concern on his face, and he is  _listening_. Not just waiting to hear what she is going to say, but really  _listening_ to her. More than anything, that is probably what makes her tell him.

"Dad got a job in Suna. I'm moving after graduation."

"What? When?!"

"We are still finalizing the details, but it looks like two months. Maybe a little more."

Naruto blinks twice.

"Does Ino know?"

"Not yet," she admits with a small sigh. "I was waiting for more details before telling anyone."

There is a moment of heavy silence between them, where neither has much to say.

"So," Sakura clears her throat and turns her attention to her apple, "now you know why I haven't been around Sasuke. I don't have much time left in Konoha, I don't want to waste any of it on something or someone that is just going to be left behind. Although," she turns the apple in her hand, as if studying where to bite next, "You can't really leave behind something that isn't there, can you?"

Naruto's determination is palpable.

"Friends don't get left behind," he says firmly. "Friends stay friends."

"Sasuke and I aren't friends," she shrugs. "Not really. It's alright, though, you know? I've been doing a lot of thinking, and well… I finally get it," she smiles wryly, her heart still unwinding in its new bittersweet relief, "Sasuke doesn't – and isn't – going to care about me – not like  _that_  at least. I'm actually kind of relieved, you know? It's one less thing to leave behind."

"Hey, Sakura," Naurto puts a warm hand on her arm, and meets her eyes with a gaze as guileless and open as a clear summer sky. "We're friends...Aren't we?"

In that moment, every annoyance she's ever attributed to Naruto fades into nothing, leaving only a person reaching out in a way that she could never have known she needed.

"Yeah," she finally says, with a grateful smile. "We're friends."

Naruto's grin is wide and crooked. "I'm glad to hear that, Sakura. That means I can come and visit, right? I've never been to Suna before!"

Sakura gives a small laugh. "Me, neither."

"Well, you'll have to let me know how it is! I'm sure Ino will come visit you, right? Well I'll come too, believe it! Wait - you said Ino doesn't know?"

Sakura shakes her head 'no.'

"So…I'm the first person you told...?"

Her smile blooms warmly.

"I guess you are."

"Ha!" he punches the air in triumph. "Guess that makes  _me_ your best friend! So! How about a date before you leave?" he asks, with a broad wink. "You know! As  _best_ friends!"

Sakura laughs - genuinely laughs - and rolls her eyes. "Naruto…"

"Okay, okay, fine. Just ramen. And it won't be a date because I can only afford to buy my food."

Sakura sticks out her hand.

"Deal."

* * *

**Nine weeks before**

"I  _still_  can't believe you didn't tell me sooner," Ino huffs, flicking through the hangers on the rack with a practiced eye.

"I only found out a couple of weeks ago," Sakura idly takes a dress off the rack and studies it. "Besides…I wasn't sure you'd want to know."

"Oh, please," Ino waves her concern away. "You know me better than that. Just like you should know better than this," she plucks the dress unceremoniously from her friend's hands, and replaces it with another. "I have so much to teach you before you leave," Ino heaves a heavy sigh. "Can't have you going to Suna looking like some kind of frump."

Sakura smiles and nudges Ino.

"I'll miss you, too, Pig."

* * *

**Eight weeks before**

Sakura stops chasing Sasuke.

Naruto stops chasing Sakura.

Ino and Sakura are inseparable.

Ami and her friends are still nasty, and easily ignored.

Those three aside, the class rallies and becomes much closer with the news that one of their own is headed to Suna.

"I hear it's pretty wild out there," Kiba's eyes glint with excitement. "My sister's been out there a couple of times for her medical-nin training. Got called out when they needed to track and put down a couple of beasties."

"Are you  _trying_  to worry her?" Ino glares at him.

"What? No!" Kiba frowns. "It's a neat place. Didn't I just say that?"

Shino sighs and shakes his head.

"I-I went once or twice with my mother," Hinata offers quietly. "It can be very beautiful there – especially the stars at night."

"I've never been," Shikamaru yawns lazily. "Can't think of a single reason I'd go, though."

"I've heard they make some amazing dishes using just cacti," Chōji chomps on a bag of chips.

"Well I bet they won't have anyone as smart as you, Sakura!" Naruto interjects brightly. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gives a dismissive 'Hn,' from his seat but makes no move to move away from them all.

"Well of course they won't have anyone as smart as Sakura," Ino rolls her eyes. "Which reminds me," she turns to her friend. "I asked my parents, and they have some good books about the plants out there. Good stuff to know."

"I have some literature on the insects and how to recognize and treat different bites," Shino intones, pushing up his dark glasses. "That information might also be of some assistance to you. Why you ask? That is because-"

"Why's she gonna want to see pictures of bugs?" Kiba cuts him off with a roll of his eyes. "I think Hana's still got some notes – that stuff is way cooler."

"She'll want to know what things look like when one kind of bite is harmless, and the other kind can be fatal," Shino says dryly.

"F-fatal?" Sakura pales.

"Gather up all the stuff you have," Ino interrupts imperiously. "Can you guys come over to the shop tomorrow after school?"

Shino nods, and Kiba shrugs. "Yeah we can do that."

"There are some Suna flowers in our gardens," Hinata offers shyly.

"Excellent," Ino claps her hands together brightly. "We can have a field trip!"

"Ah, man, I wish I had something to help," Naruto pouts. "But I don't know anyone in Suna."

"You will after you come visit," Sakura says warmly. "Knowing you, Naruto, you'll be best friends with the Kazekage before you leave."

Sakura is replaying this conversation in her mind as she walks to Ino's the next day, happily humming to herself. About three blocks away, she sees Sasuke waiting outside of a shop.

"Hey, Sasuke," she waves, but does not stop.

"Sakura."

She pauses to look over her shoulder quizzically.

"Yes?"

"Here," he mumbles, pulling something out of his bag.

Sakura takes the thin, nondescript book and flips it over in her hands. "What is this?"

"Field notes," he stuffs his hands in his pockets, bored. "Found them in some of the books the clan got together to donate," he nods to the old bookshop. Looking in, Sakura can just make out Uchiha Mikoto at the counter, speaking with the owner.

Sakura flips open the book, and begins to read, eyes growing wide.

"Oh my," she breathes, flicking a glance up at him and back to the book. "These are really detailed! Are you sure it's okay if I have this?"

"It's fine," he crosses his arms and leans against the outside of the building.

"Thank you, Sasuke" she smiles. "That was sweet."

"Don't mention it," he scoffs. "Ever."

"I won't," she laughs. "Even to Ino. I'll just say I found it donated at the local shop." She tucks the book into her bag. "Better go," she pats her bag shut. The others are waiting for me. Thanks again, Sasuke!" With a smile and a wave, Sakura turns and hurries toward Yamanaka Hana.

"Ready to go, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pushes off of the wall, and follows Mikoto.

"Glad we got that done," she sighs happily. "What did you want those field notes for?" she asks, curiously.

"For school," Sasuke says vaguely.

Mikoto keeps her smile to herself. Her sons weren't the only ones with excellent eyes. "Oh? Well, then I think I found a few more that might be of use to you. I was going to throw them out, anyway."

"That'd be fine," he shrugs, but Mikoto knows her son well enough to know he is pleased.

* * *

**Four weeks before**

"So much to do in just a month," Mebuki says to herself, sorting through the quagmire of a life to be packed and moved.

"We got a bunch done, though," Sakura glances at the boxes stacked behind them, some marked 'Suna' and others marked 'Donate.'

"I know," her mother sighs, "But sometimes it seems like it will never end."

"Sometimes I wish it wouldn't," Sakura admits quietly.

Mebuki immediately puts down whatever it is she is holding, and wraps her arms around her daughter.

"I know," she says honestly. "But we have what is important, and that is each other. This," she gestures around them, "is just a house. A home is here," she puts a finger on Sakura's heart. "And here," she taps her forehead fondly. "And here," she hugs her daughter tightly.

"Thanks, mom," Sakura murmurs into her shoulder.

"Now come on," Mebuki swipes at something on her cheek. "Let's get what we can get done before your father comes home, so he can drop off as much as possible."

"Is it just me...or are his jokes getting worse?"

"It's not just you," her mother says flatly.

The mother and daughter share an understanding look before bursting into laughter.

And despite everything, there is a stability and comfort in the exchange that secures the underpinnings of her confidence. This is what she knows - this is who they are. This won't change, no matter where they go.

And when her father comes in with more awful jokes, Sakura finds herself thinking"

" _I'm glad that some things never change. It makes it easier to get through all of the stuff that does_."

* * *

**Two weeks before**

Ino insists on a party, and there is no stopping a determined Ino.

The newly graduated Genin gather, laughing and sharing the evening together.

"Chōji, don't eat all of the meat," Ino chides, flicking away his chopsticks with her own. "There's another portion coming, remember?"

Chōji's chagrin at the reprimand melts into a smile, and Ino gives Shikamaru a knowing wink.

"So those are my teammates," Ino says flicking a glance to Sakura and then back to Shikamaru and Chōji. "But don't worry," she adds airily. "I'll whip Team Ino into shape in no time!"

Sakura and Ino share a knowing look as Shikamaru mutters "troublesome," and Chōji ignores them all and scans the room for the waitress.

"Too bad you're going," Kiba nudges Sakura's arm. "You could've been on our team!"

"Looks like you're a tracking team," Sakura looks over to the stoic boy with sunglasses and the shy Hyūga. "I don't think I'd be much help to you," she gives an apologetic smile before reaching up to pet Akamaru, who is sitting on Kiba's head. "But I wish I could be with you little guy," she grins.

"Smart and good taste," Kiba grins wolfishly. "Sure you don't want to just bunk in with us?"

Sakura's smile falters, and Shino's deep voice rides on a sigh.

"That is preposterous. Why? That is because Sakura has already been singled out for special training in Suna. It is not so much that she could not keep up with  _us_  – I doubt that we could keep up with  _her_."

Sakura blinks at Shino in disbelief while Kiba crosses his arms and snorts. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But if anyone can show those sand rats a thing or two about being a kickass kunoichi, I bet it's Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks glow rosy pink.

"Thanks, you guys," she grins, and Ino throws Kiba and Shino an approving look **.**

Naruto comes, running into the room, skidding to a halt at their table before doubling over, breath heaving. "Oh…good…!" he pants. "You haven't left yet!"

"Naruto?" Sakura's eyes grow wide. "What on earth-"

"Let me in," Naruto half punches Kiba's arm.

"Don't eat my food," Kiba warns, sliding out of the booth. "I'm going to take Akamaru out and I'll be right back."

Naruto slides in next to Sakura and immediately shoves Kiba's plate down and begins to fill his own.

"So Naruto," Sakura takes another piece of meat. "What team are you on?"

"Eh, my team is still up in the air," Naruto shrugs. "Something about needing to redraft them? Anyway, Sasuke's in the same boat." Naruto stops and looks around. "Still isn't back from his thing?"

Sakura furrows her eyebrows. "Thing?"

"Yeah. Him and Itachi had a thing. Said he'd be over as soon as it was done."

Before anyone can reply, Sasuke joins them at the restaurant, and the complement of friends is complete.

Sakura offers him a grateful smile, and goes back to talking with Naruto, who enthusiastically promises to write to her every day.

"Well, e-mail at least," he scratches the back of his head. "I'm not really good at letters and stuff."

"She'd never be able to read your chicken scratch anyway," Sasuke scoffs.

And when the meal is over, it is time for farewells

Kiba and Naruto give Sakura bear hugs, and Chōji slings an arm around her shoulder. Shikamaru gives her a fistbump and Shino a polite bow. Hinata's hug is sweet, and Ino waits to walk her home.

And just as they turn to leave, Sasuke stops.

He turns around and extends a hand to her.

Sakura takes it – tentatively at first – before shaking his hand with a little more assurance.

"Thanks for coming out, Sasuke," she smiles, sincerely. "Good luck with everything."

"Yeah," his eyes are dark and calm and hold her own. "You, too."

And with that, he is gone.

She and Ino walk arm in arm back to her house for a sleepover – just the two of them – and Sakura knows without a doubt she is loved.

"We have good friends," she sighs happily.

Ino hums her agreement. "But no matter what Naruto says, I'm going to miss you the most."

Sakura tightens her arm in hers.

"Ditto."

* * *

**Farewell**

Sakura looks around her room one last time. The boxes are gone and the walls are blank, save for a ghosted silhouettes where her pictures and other things once hung. The room is just an echo of her life in Konoha until now. She shifts the messenger bag on her shoulder and tries to stand a little taller.

"It's a new beginning," she reminds herself, absently toying with a red ribbon tied around her bag. "An adventure."

"Sakura?" her mother calls up the stairs. "Are you up there?"

"Coming," She calls back. With one final look around the outlines of where her life used to belong, she closes the door, and leaves it all behind.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!  
**In this AU, the bulk of the Uchiha clan died when Sasuke was eight, in sickness that came through Konoha dubbed "the Clan Plague." His parents, brother, and self were the only listed survivors._


	3. Chapter 3

_YMBIS AU/from her the timeline counts up from Sakura's arrival in Suna._

* * *

**Sakura of the Sand**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Sakura had debated about wearing her Konoha hitai-ate.

She decides that she earned it, and as a genin, she would wear it proudly. "I'm always a Konoha shinobi," she tells her reflection, as she ties the forehead protector in her long, candy-pink hair. "They can't take that from me."

They had arrived in Suna earlier that week, and today she is to report for training. They'd explained to her that because of a series of natural disasters, the training of genin had been disrupted, but was resuming. She'd go for an evaluation with two of the senior students, and then on to someone else to be assigned to a team.

The civilian escorting her to the training area is jumpy. Sakura knows it couldn't be her, so she decides that the person must have bad nerves.

"When…when you see…your trainers," he fishes around for what to say. "Don't say too much. Just… just listen and do what they tell you."

Sakura looks at the man curiously. Of course she would do whatever her trainers asked her to do – what genin wouldn't? If possible, the man becomes even jumpier when he sees the two people waiting for them.

"Lady Temari. Lord Kankurō," he bows. "I-"

"Dismissed," Temari interrupts, and with not even a look at Sakura, the man scurries away.

Sakura bows and introduces herself.

"Lady Temari, Lord Kankurō," she parrots the names and titles. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I was told to report here for genin training."

She looks to them, expectantly.

They are probably not much older than her, but she feels a sharp disparity between her twelve years and what she guesses is their fourteen or fifteen or sixteen.

Kankurō is sitting at a table, tools in hands while he works on something Sakura can't identify. Dressed all in black, save for the strange purple paint in his face, he looks up and eyes her coolly, but Temari is much more open in her assessment.

She looks her up and down, her arms crossed.

"New transfer genin. Undeveloped genjutsu type. Top of your academic class with excellent chakra control, but only basic skills with weaponry. Basic might be kind."

She arches an eyebrow at Sakura, who – to her utter mortification – can feel herself going pale from a combination of embarrassment and shock at this obvious hostility.

"You've received my file?" Sakura asks, proud that her voice doesn't waiver.

"It's here," she held up a scroll – clearly unopened. "I don't waste other's time, and I don't like to have my time wasted. I wanted to see what I was working with in the flesh before deciding if it was worth the effort of wading through any inflated accounts Konoha might've sent me. Looks like I made a good call."

The insult stung, but Sakura stood straighter. "I think you will find that my paperwork and qualifications are all in order."

Temari's lips twist into something sharp and deadly. "Qualifications? You think you are  _qualified_ because of that," she points to Sakura's forehead protector. She doesn't give Sakura space to answer, choosing instead to circle her; running intelligent eyes over her until she begins to feel there is no molecule of her being left unexamined by the piercing, teal gaze. "I don't need to read a file to know everything I need to know about you. Your forehead protector," she flicked the metal of the band with her finger, "which, if the name didn't give it away, should actually be used to cover that rather large forehead of yours, - is in your hair like decoration. It is too new and unmarred for you not to be a genin. I know all of the Suna genin, and I don't know you. You are a transfer."

"I see very little in the way of physical conditioning in your body," the girl continues her observations. "You actually made genin, so you must have relied on your mind. Genjutsu doesn't get developed until you are older anyway; the fact that you didn't try to mask anything tells me that you don't know how."

"You got this far on books. You are holding your composure, though; I can sense your chakra is being tightly controlled. You have overly maintained hair and painted nails where a ponytail and callouses should be. You clearly don't bother to work with weapons. If you don't work with weapons, you don't master them so you are probably passable at best. Obviously, you spend your time in two places: on your looks, and filling your mind. I'm not sure which activity you think will protect you in battle."

Sakura gapes at her, unsure if she is more insulted because this girl is rude, or embarrassed because she has listed and spoken to each of the insecurities tucked in her heart.

With no warning and lightning speed, Temari hurls three kunai blades directly at her, giving Sakura barely time enough to collapse to the ground with an "EEEP!" The weapons sail past to slam into the target behind her, tightly grouped around the bulls-eye.

"At least your reflexes are good."

Sakura feels the heat rise up her neck as fear, indignation, anger, embarrassment, and awe roil through her veins. She hates that she is cowering on the floor, and bites her lip and wills her arms to stop shaking. She looks up sharply to stare down this person – whoever she is – but something else catches her eye. She is met with another piercing set of eyes, rimmed heavily in black. He lingers just outside of the doorway, and his unwavering gaze is penetrating in the extreme. He is out of sight of the others, and Sakura is sure he is actually reading her heart.

He blinks.

By then, Temari turns in time to see him slowly walk past the door, ghost pale and silent as death. The same involuntary shiver passes through the three people in the room.

Sakura watches the other two in her peripheral vision. Kankurō lets out a silent breath of relief, but his face is set in a decided grimace. Temari, however… she swallows, sets her jaw, and steels her resolve.

"Get up, Pinky" she instructs, hands on her hips.

Sakura scrambles to her feet and brushes herself off, eyes darting nervously to the now-empty hall way.

"Was that –"

"Ah, Sakura!" a voice comes from the doorway. She and the others look up, all three automatically straightening their postures.

Sakura recognizes the man called Baki – she met him earlier in the day. The old woman, though, Sakura feels her heart catch in her throat. Is this Lady Chiyo? The one she is told wants to meet her?

She soon forgets all about the Suna shinobi when she sees the kindly and familiar face attached to the voice that had called out to her. Even without his Hokage robes, she'd have known the kind, grandfatherly director of the ASF branch anywhere.

"Master Sarutobi," she bows.

"I was just telling Lady Chiyo about your achievements," the old man says brightly. "Excellent student," he nods. "Top of her class; fantastic chakra control. She will work very hard under your tutelage, Lady Chiyo."

Sakura swallows satisfaction when Kankurō's mouth falls open, even if Temari does little more than quirk an eyebrow.

"She will work hard," Chiyo nods. "I can assure you of that."

Sakura, determined not to lose face in front of her elders, stands a little taller and braver. "Yes, Lady Chiyo," she says a little too loudly, bowing quickly to hide the pink flush she feels staining her cheeks.

Master Sarutobi crosses over to the girl and places a hand on her shoulder. "Haruno, Sakura," he says kindly. "You are a credit to the Leaf. I expect you to be a credit to Suna as well. I look forward to great things from you."

The embarrassed blush is replaced with a happy one, and she tries to keep her expression formal. "Y-yes, Master Sarutobi," she stammers, fighting the sudden urge to cry. She keeps her eyes dry, though, and holds strong.

The woman that accompanies Master Sarutobi - the Jōnin with the dark hair, fair skin, and red eyes – winks at her. The white-haired Jōnin looks like he is smirking, but between his forehead protector over his eye and his mask over his face, it is hard to tell. The formal escorts in their cat and weasel masks are impassive, but Sakura takes comfort in their presence. These are elites from Konoha, and they are her people. She is not alone.

"Temari and Kankurō will get you started," Lady Chiyo says, looking over to the two older students. "I shall return to speak with the three of you later," she then turns and leads the Konoha contingent out of the room. Sakura turns just in time to see Temari and Kankurō exchange more significant looks before looking back at her. She masks her own fear behind determination, and arches an eyebrow in challenge.

A begrudging respect lingers in the edges of the looks they spare her.

"Alright, Pinky," Temari looks her up and down, crossing her arms. "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

_Quite the intoduction to Suna, no? This was in the original from Temari's point of view, and the only thing I miss from that is her inner monologue underestimating the fragile 'candy-pink haired genin' and her thinking 'of -course- her name is Sakura."  Insert that into your imagination as you will._

_Thanks for reading!!! - GL_


	4. Chapter 4

_YMBIS AU/from her the timeline counts up from Sakura's arrival in Suna._

* * *

**Sakura of the Sand**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"We won't be assigning you to a team right away," Baki informs her as she follows him down the hall. "Instead, you will work directly under Lady Chiyo."

Sakura nods, and keeps her eyes downcast. When they get to the laboratory, he motions for her to let him enter first to announce their arrival. However, the door has barely swung closed behind her when he gasps:

"Lady Chiyo!"

There, face down on the floor, is the still body of an old woman, surrounded by a thin vapor.

"Get back," Baki orders Sakura. "I'm going for help."

"Wait," Sakura cries out, darting a hand to his arm.

"You'll be safe," Baki assures her. "Just-"

"No, that's not it," she shakes her head vehemently. "It's … It's not real."

"What?" Baki askes. "What are you talking about?"

"I read about it before I moved," she gestures to the prone figure. "It's a form of genjutsu. The vapor and the faint smell of flowers? That's something called 'Witch's Mist,' – I'm sure of it."

A cackle echoes in the room, and a silhouette shimmers on the periphery of the scene.

"Been studying up, have you?" an old woman's voice asks merrily. "Kai!"

The body on the floor disappears, and the silhouette solidifies into a person.

"Lady Chiyo," Baki says with a weary formality. "Glad to see you are alright."

"Fine, fine," she waves a hand. "Just wanted to see if the new girl could be shaken up a bit. They told me you are a genjutsu type," Chiyo looks at her shrewdly. "I wanted to see if that was true."

"I trust you won't need me, then?" Baki asks.

"Go on, Baki," she dismisses him. "I have work to do with my new apprentice."

Sakura thanks Baki and looks back to her new master.

"I'm not an easy task master," Chiyo warns her, hands clasped behind her back. "So you had better be prepared to work harder than you have ever worked in your life."

"Yes, Lady Chiyo."

Sakura steels her resolve. She will make her village proud, because she is, and will always be, a daughter of Konoha.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

Chiyo didn't exaggerate in the least. Sakura takes copious notes every day, and copies and reviews them every night. The kind of research she is being introduced to is immensely complicated, but she is determined to work hard and do it right.

As if that isn't enough, she also has physical training to undergo, and that is more than a challenge. Suna is hot, and the fighting styles are different here. There are no trees to climb, and no forests to run through. There are no streams and lakes to walk upon, and no waterfalls.

The sand shifts underfoot as she trains, and her legs ache from exertion.

"Get used to it, Pinky," Temari calls out, easily leaping about. "This isn't Konoha – if you can't fight in sand, you are less than useless here."

Sakura grits her teeth, and works that much harder.

"Still spending too much time on your hair?" the older girl taunts, throwing a dagger at her feet. Sakura leaps backward, watching to make sure there were are exploding tags this time.

"Not at all," Sakura shoots back. "But a shinobi is allowed to have pride in their appearance… did no one ever mention that to you?"

Kankurō quickly inhales his guffaw as Temari narrows her eyes dangerously. "Getting brave, are we?" she asks, standing with her fan. "Then let's make this something more in keeping with your skills. Hope your ass can keep up with your mouth."

She pulls back her fan, but is stopped by Kankurō's hand on her shoulder. Temari glowers at him, but soon follows his gaze to where Gaara stands, watching.

Temari folds her fan and puts it on her back.

"Need something?"

"Father wants you two," he slides his gaze over Sakura, disinterested. "That is Chiyo's new apprentice."

"Yes," Temari said, subtly putting herself between her brother and the girl.

"Don't worry," Gaara scoffs, his eyes ringed in the black of fatigue. "I won't kill her."

Sakura's blood runs cold.

"Take her back to Chiyo," Temari says over her shoulder. "I'll go with you now, Gaara."

Without another word or a look back, Temari leaves with her youngest brother, leaving Kankurō to look after her, worried.

"C'mon, Sakura," he finally turns to her. "Lady Chiyo is probably waiting."

She blinks at him.

"You know my name."

"And I know she'll skin us both alive if we don't hurry," he snaps. "Hop to it."

Sakura follows quickly, but keeps darting glances up at the older boy's face. Maybe… maybe they didn't hate her quite as much as she thought.

* * *

**Eight Weeks Later**

Sakura is late.

It isn't her fault; she hadn't been released from her training on time, but Lady Chiyo doesn't suffer excuses.

It is that knowledge and that knowledge alone that propels her so blindly through the halls that she almost slams into someone as she rounds the corner.

As she catches sight of the strange, blue eyes rimmed in black – too late to stop or redirect her momentum – she thinks:

"So this is how I die."

She is halted, suddenly, gripped in a fist of sand, gasping sharply in shock.

Gaara stares at her. The sand pulls her closer, putting her eye to eye with him.

"You," he says in cold, emotionless voice. "You are that girl. From Konoha."

"Y-yes," she gasps out, unable to take in a full breath both from fear and constriction.

"Are you a spy?" he asks tonelessly.

"N-No!" her eyes widen in indignant shock. "My parents transferred here. I'm studying with-"

"With Lady Chiyo," he finishes for her, arms crossed.

He gives a half shrug.

"Then you'd better hurry. She hates when people are late."

He turns his back on her and walks away, allowing her to fall unceremoniously to the floor.

Sakura scrambles to her feet and backs down the hall, trying to put distance between them.

As soon as she thinks it is safe, she bolts down the halls as fast as she can, not stopping until she wrenches open the door to Chiyo's laboratory, slams it behind her, and leans heavily on the aged, thick wood.

Chiyo rounds the corner, ready to harangue her, but stops at the sheer terror in her eyes.

"Ah," she says softly. "I see you met Lord Gaara."

Sakura can only nod, her breath still coming in great hiccupping gulps of air.

"Mm," Chiyo studies her. "Tea. We shall have tea first. Then we shall work."

Sakura doesn't question, but as she sits at the small table tucked in the corner of the room, she dimly registers that this woman is being exceedingly kind to her.

Perhaps, then, she too is frightened of the young Gaara.

"People say he is a monster," Chiyo says suddenly. "And they wouldn't be wrong. But that isn't all he is," and there is a wistful sadness in her words. "He is more than they allow him to be."

Sakura wraps her fingers more tightly around her tea.

Perhaps she and the strange shinobi have more in common than she initially thought.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Her progress with Chiyo is excellent, and when the delegates from Konoha visit, she makes a point to see them. She is surprised that Shino has joined the group, but apparently his father is part of the Jōnin team.

"These are for you," Shino says in his monotone. "They are gifts from our friends."

"Shino, thank you." She sighs happily. "Tell me," she begs. "How is everyone at home? What is going on?"

She hangs on his every word for hours – much to his delight. When he leaves, he promises to keep her informed and to stay in touch.

She closes herself in her room and cries for an hour after the delegation leaves. After that, she wipes her tears, washes her face, and goes to train.

Temari is with Gaara, so it is Kankurō that meets her.

Deciding that her chakra control is "probably okay enough" he teaches her about creating and using chakra strings, and agrees to work with her on the technique.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Temari is worried.

Kankurō is worried.

Sakura is worried that they are worried.

She sharpens her ears, and hunts for any reason behind the uneasiness that settles in her skin.

She is a sponge.

She absorbs everything around her – anything Chiyo can teach, she is tucking away. She practices with Kankurō and spars with Temari. She devours the books that Ino and Hinata and Shino and Kiba and Sasuke gave her, and is putting the knowledge to use. She spends time in the medicinal gardens, familiarizing herself with flora and fauna. She memorizes the night skies of Suna. She does the marketing so that what little time her family has to spend together can be spent together without the looming obligation of chores. She learns about new foods and recipes and fails spectacularly at recreating a Suna dish. It is three more times before it is edible, and another six times before it is actually correct.

But she learns to laugh and not be discouraged by her culinary failures.

Naruto emails her every day, even if it is just " _Hey Sakura. Everyone is good. I'm still more awesome than Sasuke. Gotta run or I'll be late for Ramen. Later!_ "

She holds onto these lifelines of home – she rereads the books from her friends, she carefully nurtures the two small plants that Hinata gave her from the Hyūga gardens, and she ties Ino's gift of ribbons into her hair.

Her hair is even longer now, and she refuses to cut it, deciding to prove that she can be an excellent shinobi no matter what her appearance says.

Perhaps there is some small part of her that knows something is coming – something is not right – but she keeps her fears to herself.

Instead she prepares.

She memorizes and explores everything she can.

Chiyo has given her great freedom to roam, and she is tucked away in a small restricted reading area when she hears the doors swing open.

She immediately hides her own chakra signature and sits in silence.

"Baki, something is  _wrong_. This is strange, even for Father. This batch of genin are nowhere near prepared enough for the Chūnin exams - if we send those teams now, they could all be killed."

It is Temari, and she is clearly upset.

"Temari, you have to understand the position the Kazekage is in. There is much at stake with the upcoming exams, and the reputation of Suna and- "

"Don't you think I know all of that," she snaps. "But this doesn't even make good tactical sense."

"Patience Temari," he sighs, "There are still six months until the exams, there is time to prepare."

"You're not sending any of my genin," she declares, and it is clear there is no room for argument. "If you are insisting on sending Gaara then Kankurō and I will go and pose as his teammates."

"I can't promise that," he shakes his head. "We have a secondary team drafted to include the Haruno girl. She could be valuable while we are in Konoha-"

"No." Temari's voice is flat and final. "I have final say on any genin wishing to apply as Chūnin. Besides, do you want to explain to Chiyo if anything happens to her favorite student since…" she trails off and Baki holds up his hands.

"Temari," Baki's voice is weary.

" _None_. Of. My. Genin."

There is a tense silence, and Sakura can imagine the narrowing of her eyes and the stubborn set of her jaw.

"Fine," he sighs. "But the Kazekage won't be pleased."

"So what else is new," she mutters. "Are you still planning on leaving Yura behind?"

"Yes," Baki affirms. "He will remain."

"And I have your word. About the genin."

"You do."

Shortly thereafter they leave, and Sakura waits a full twenty minutes before even thinking of moving. Later she lies awake in her bed, pondering what she has heard.

And it dawns on her.

Whatever was happening, Temari was protecting the genin. Protecting her.

That, perhaps more than anything else, makes Sakura worry about the future.

* * *

**One Year Later**

The Kazekage is dead.

That is all Sakura knows. The news came early that morning, and she is summoned to Chiyo's side.

It is there she learns that the Kazekage was murdered.

"Murdered?" she asks, her cheeks flushed, eyes wide. "By whom?"

"We don't know for sure," Chiyo frowns. "But we suspect it was premeditated. The Kazekage has been acting strangely for some months now. Lord Gaara is in the Konoha hospital."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.

"What happened?"

"Shukaku," Chiyo frowns. "The demon was incited to take over – to attack Konoha."

"Why?" Sakura chokes on a stricken sob.

"We don't know," Chiyo sighs. "Shukaku hasn't retaliated like this in years."

"And... Konoha?"

"The attack was contained," Chiyo assures her. "The exam site is in an isolated location - I doubt the general populace realized something happened. But it took the combined forces of powerful shinobi from all sides to subdue the One Tail."

"Temari? Kankurō? Are they alright?"

"They've seen better days, as I am sure you can imagine, but they are alright. As are your friends - Baki was sure to send me word on that point."

Sakura breathes out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Thank you for telling me, Lady Chiyo."

"You are welcome. Although that is not why I had you summoned here."

"Oh?" Sakura meets her eyes, trepidation pricking her spine.

Chiyo holds her gaze.

"You have a new mission, Sakura. And I need to train you before you can even consider beginning."

Gaara is brought back to Suna two weeks later.

Sakura follows Baki to the private living quarters of the Sabaku siblings, where Gaara is resting on a small couch. He is wan and weak and broken, but there is something else in his eyes.

Something deeper.

Something warmer.

Hope.

And when Sakura is brought before him, his gaze does not rest unkindly on her.

"Lord Gaara," Baki begins. "This is Haruno Sakura. She will be joining your team as your medic."

"Medic?" Gaara's voice is soft and raspy.

"You have a long road ahead of you," Chiyo interrupts. "Shukaku has decided to accept you as his vessel, but whoever or whatever was manipulating him didn't do either of you any favors. You will need more than just a simple medic nin to help with your progress. You need someone with excellent chakra control that can monitor and sense the chakra both you and Shukaku generate. It's a shame they didn't let that Hyūga girl move here," Chiyo looks over to Baki. "Are we sure she can't relocate?"

"She is the daughter of the head of the family," Baki says politely. "They were quite sure."

"Naruto and Hinata both said they would visit," Gaara adds, unexpectedly.

"You know Naruto?" Sakura asks, surprising herself with her outburst and quickly biting her lip.

Gaara's look is one of weary amusement.

"Yes," he says. "We have met."

"Met?" Kankurō snorts crossing his arms as he leans his hip against the back of Gaara's couch. "That kid wouldn't leave you alone! Is he like that with all of his friends?"

Sakura can't help the joy that bubbles up through her and escapes as a fond laugh. "Yeah. Pretty much all of the time."

Gaara meets her eyes, and they are still piercing and intense, but there is a gentleness there that had been missing. A humanity.

"He asked to be remembered to you."

"And must've gotten a hold of half of Konoha before we left," Kankurō adds. "All that stuff was sent by your friends," he points to a tidy pile of packages and letters on a chair.

The meeting concludes shortly thereafter, and Chiyo drags Baki off to have a word, and Temari goes to check in on her students.

"I'll have them send up some food," she tells her siblings.

"Good," Kankurō pounds a fist on his shoulder. "I'm starving." He makes his way to a small table in the corner where he has been tinkering with a puppet, but still within sight of his brother.

Gaara suddenly looks as road-weary as he must feel.

Sakura pours a glass of water from the nearby pitcher and hands it to him carefully.

"Here," she offers gently.

"Thank you."

He drains the cup in silence – a silence neither knows how to break.

"Lady Chiyo," he starts and then considers his words. "Did she explain about my… situation."

"She did," Sakura refills his glass and then pours one for herself before taking a seat in the chair opposite him.

"And," he studies her. "You are not afraid?"

Sakura watches him closely.

"No," the answer is reflexive, and she finds, to her surprise, it is true. "I'm not."

His eyes widen fractionally.

"Even after all that I've done?"

She shakes her head.

"No. It wasn't you," Sakura says firmly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Some of it was me," the admission is quiet – so quiet, Sakura is sure that she is the only one that has heard it.

He looks up at her and then down at his hands.

"I am terrible with people," he admits quietly. "I do not know how to react when they are unafraid."

"Well, then," she suggests, sitting back in her chair. "Why don't you start with telling me about your time in Konoha."

"I can't tell you everything," he searches her face. "Not just yet."

"That's alright," she assures him. "It is just a place to start."

"To start," he murmurs.

And it dawns on her.

He is nervous.

For him, this is completely uncharted territory.

And suddenly she can see past the fatigue of one forced out of childhood too soon to the lost and lonely boy struggling under the weight of troubles given not earned.

"You know," she ventures. "Logically, if you have made friends with my friends, that means we are friends by extension."

Confusion paints his features.

"It does?"

"It does," she repeats confidently. "So you can just speak to me as you would a friend."

"I…I don't know how," he admits lamely. "Naruto is the only person who has tried to be my friend since…well. Since I can remember. And I didn't do much of the talking."

"I can believe that," she smiles. "That's okay," her eyes are warm. "We'll start at the beginning."

"I might not be good at this," he cautions her. "Being a friend."

"That's alright," her smile is fond as she glances at the chair piled with gifts from her friends. "I've had some of the best teachers."

And as the year unravels, he blossoms.

Gaara mends the bridges with his siblings, and Naruto and Sakura are the first people he reaches out to. He is still nervous – still stiff – but he is learning.

He is cleared to begin some minor training, choosing to do more work on his Taijutsu, citing inspiration from someone he met in Konoha.

He has never had to train without his ultimate defense, and it is slow going.

At the end of a particularly hard session, he is bruised and tired, and a thin line of blood drawn from a senbon slices across his cheek.

"Getting better," Temari says, handing him water.

Gaara nods, accepting the bottle from her, drinking greedily.

Temari and Shira have been pushing him and pushing him hard. As they discuss the session and their future sessions, Sakura slips over to Gaara.

"You did better today," she says quietly, checking his breathing and his pulse.

Gaara doesn't reply because he doesn't really have anything to say to that.

She hovers two fingers above his cheek, and the graze from the senbon knits together. He lets out a small breath of relief at the feeling of his bruising fading, and his eye isn't swollen shut now.

He wears his wounds as badges of honor, so she doesn't heal him completely; she simply takes the edge off of bruises, and seals anything that could scar or possibly get infected.

He murmurs something, but she is concentrating and doesn't quite catch it.

"Hm?" she asks, carefully closing a deeper cut on his arm.

She doesn't expect the hand over hers, much less for it to be warm and sure. She looks up to him sharply.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks.

"No," he holds her gaze for several heartbeats before repeating himself.

"Thank you."

Sakura's smile is slow, but kind.

"You are welcome."

And for the first time, she feels something warm in her chest for the lost heart trying to find a home.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Not much more to go in this little side fic - GL_


	5. Chapter 5

_This final chapter takes you through the end of Sakura's time in Suna to 'present day.' Her time at Konoha University (and all relevant flashbacks) will be in another side arc ' Halcyon Days.'_

* * *

**Sakura of the Sand**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Naruto's visits to Suna began shortly after Gaara returned from the Suna exams.

And every time he comes to Suna, he visits Sakura, just as he promised.

And each time, Sakura embraces him tightly and happy-cries to see him.

Gaara visibly blossoms in the light of his warmth, and each visit leaves him in a better place.

Sakura's assignment to Gaara and his team is still a sort of secret, so she doesn't mention it to Naruto. She tells him about studying with Lady Chiyo (without too many particulars) and her foray into medical ninjutsu.

"Wow, Sakura!" he beams. "You are even more amazing than I thought!"

Ino has visited on and off since Sakura moved, but manages to arrange to take a mini-course in tending native Suna plants over the summer. Technically she has a dorm to stay in, but she spends weekends and days off sleeping over at Sakura's where they both engage in some catch-up time together. Sakura doesn't mention that she has a living space at the Kazekage residence; as Gaara's medic, she was assigned quarters in family's private area and she often stays there during the week.

Her parents don't know the full reason behind these accommodations (or even, strictly where they are) but they understand that her research and workload necessitate such things. Still, they spend time together as a family, even as their daughter grows into her talent and obligations.

One time another team from Konoha comes. Kankurō tells her about Lee – the boy from Konoha that can only use taijutsu, that is a friend of Gaara's. He is apparently on a team with a Hyūga (Hinata's cousin, no less) and a weapons specialist, but Sakura rarely gets time to see them. Her work with Chiyo is intense, and takes the majority of her time. Temari still insists on daily training to build her endurance.

"You may have to fight alongside us," she says one day, tossing Sakura a canteen. "We can't protect you if you can't keep up."

Sakura hides her smile – because for Temari, that was damned near a declaration of affection.

Her chakra control and strength grow rapidly. Inspired by Lee, Gaara's taijutsu is steadily improving, and even if he doesn't particularly need to use it, he is determined to continue with his study. Shira – another shinobi reliant upon taijutsu – is his trainer, and the results are stunning. Sakura finds something of Naruto In Gaara and she admires his determination to rise above every odd and challenge.

Temari introduces Sakura to Sen and Yome – Shira's teammates, and girls that have known Temari since they were children.

The genin training is picking up – Shira, Sen, Yome, Matsuri, and even Sakura will be eligible for the Chūnin exams next time around.

Life was hard in Suna, and it tended to make the people hard, or at least not welcoming to outsiders – that was what she had been told before she left Konoha.

But as the days tick by, Sakura finds herself growing to love the austere beauty of the desert and her people. She learns that they are not quick to smile – but that smiles given are genuine. She learns that they are not quick to trust, but that trust once earned is steadfast, and their loyalty unbreakable.

She is learning that she has a place here in Suna, and is all the more proud for knowing it is something she has earned.

She is humming happily in one of the gardens (gathering samples from several herbs, plants, and a particularly temperamental cactus) when Gaara comes to join her. He is taller than her now, and he is more comfortable in her presence.

"I have to take a trip to the Land of Waterfalls," he says, studying whatever specimen is nearest.

"Oh?" she asks, gently plucking a few of the rare blooms that are native to the desert. "For how long?"

"Two weeks," he gives a half shrug. "Maybe three. I have a series of trips I need to take before I accept my role as Kazekage."

"Three weeks, huh?" she puts the blooms in her collection bag, and adjusts her wide-brimmed hat. "I didn't know the Kazekage pro-temp could be gone that long," she smiles to show she is teasing.

"I'm not traveling as the Kazekage," he says carefully, plucking a delicate flower. "But I hope you will come with us…me…" he hands her the flower, the tops of his cheeks pinking.

She accepts the flower tenuously.

"Of course, if you are unable –"

"I'll come."

Gaara blinks at her.

"You will?"

"What kind of medic – or friend – would I be if I didn't?"

Gaara's smile is kind.

"Thank you."

It is on that trip that Sakura meets Fuu – the first Jinchuriki she's met aside from Gaara and Naruto. Over the next year, she accompanies him as he meets with each of the Jinchuriki, and only after he has done so does he think he might be able to accept his role as Kazekage.

He is finally feeling the cold shadow of Rasa slip away from his heart, as he strengthens his bonds with Shukaku, his siblings, and his friends.

"I won't take his place yet," he confides in Sakura one night, as they gaze at the stars from a rooftop in a nondescript village somewhere between Suna and Iwa. "I want to wait until the people feel more secure – more safe."

"Oh?"

"My next birthday," his eyes trace the moonlight and constellations. "I have to declare my intent to accept the role of Kazekage, but I don't have to take over until I am seventeen. That gives me two years to get stronger. To make things right. I will wait until then."

"Whenever you are ready," she assures him, "it will all fall into place."

He gives her a grateful look, even if he keeps his hands at his side. For her part, Sakura contents herself to look to the stars, and know that there are ways to reach others with words alone.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Naruto can't email as much as he used to but Sakura is so busy she hardly has time to complain. She sends him a text now and then, and is satisfied with that. Ino is getting busier, too, but they email and call as they are able. Because of the advanced level of teaching Chiyo has subjected her to, she has been cleared to take classes at Suna University as well as her normal classwork. She'll take the Chūnin exams this year, and has upped her already intensive training schedule.

One day she wakes up and realizes that although she misses her friends, she isn't lonely. Somewhere along the way she has carved out her place in Suna, and she feels a part of it all. The market has familiar faces – civilians and shinobi alike. Children that know who she is come scampering up to say hello, or to present her with a skinned knee. Her kindness and skill are universally accepted as exceptional, and she has made friends everywhere she has ventured.

Temari now enjoys their spars, and for the more serious fights won't let her spar against the less experienced genin. They work as a team – she and Kankurō and Gaara – and begin to augment their tactical repertoire.

Sakura wakes up one morning and realizes she has friends and a team and a place here in Suna.

She has a home.

And she smiles at the revelation.

That day, she shows up to training, her Suna hitai-ate tied in her hair, her Konoha one carefully folded with her ribbons in her drawer.

Temari nods her approval, and Kankurō holds out his fist to her.

"Nice."

"Thanks," she grins, hands on hips. "So. We going to spar, or are we going to talk?"

Temari's grin slides into a full, sharp smile.

"We are going to spar."

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Gaara has stated that he won't formally accept the role of Kazekage until his seventeenth birthday, but some days that seems like a technicality. He meets with the council as their de facto leader, and although he could theoretically be replaced, there appears to be no contention over his intent to inherit his father's title.

Sakura's father tells her that he is spoken of well at the Suna branch of the ASF.

"People can't believe how far he's come," Kizashi says over dinner one night. "Then again, he's faced more in his few years than some face in a lifetime."

"Good for him," Mebuki nods her head in approval. "He's really making the effort to do right by his people."

Sakura nods, pleased, and doesn't tell her parents how right they are.

There are many tedious meetings to attend, and while his siblings attend as his bodyguards, Sakura occasionally attends as Chiyo's apprentice. Her role on Gaara's team is not publicly known, but they manage to have her there for all of the big meetings, or events where Gaara might feel tired or at the risk of losing control.

Shukaku grumbles at this – he insists he hasn't even sensed a hint of the forces that previously coerced him, but there are no chances taken.

It is at one such meeting where Sakura stands back from the crowd, watching everyone – taking everything in. She waits for a break in the talks to steal over to Gaara and bring him a glass of water.

"Here," she says quietly. "You looked thirsty."

He takes the glass, his fingers wrapping around hers for a moment.

"Thank you."

She blushes and tucks her hair behind her ears, wondering at the warmth in her fingertips, even as he drains the glass and hands it back to her. He gives her a small, tired smile, but there is a warmth there that makes her heart skip a beat or so.

"Again, thank you," he murmurs, handing her back the glass.

She smiles.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Four Years and Six Months Later**

Sasuke's parents are dead.

Saukra doesn't know the particulars, but the news is everywhere in the papers – Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto were murdered by their older son, Itachi. It is reported that Sasuke has left Konoha to continue his schooling, but no one she's asked seems to know anything about where he has gone or what is going on, and Sakura gets a distinct feeling she isn't being told the whole story.

"Even Naruto's emails are vague," she muses, studying her laptop from her spot on Temari's bed.

"Mm," Temari half answers, folding another article of clothing. "Well. You know Naruto."

"Yeah," she sighs sadly. "He's probably really upset for Sasuke – but if anyone is going to stand by Sasuke, it is Naruto."

"True."

"Where is this mission, anyway?" Sakura eyes the neatly stacked piles. "Because you've got a lot more than you normally try to carry."

"I have a friend coming to help me pack."

As if on cue there is a sharp rap on the door. Temari opens it, stepping back to let another girl in. She looks vaguely familiar to Sakura, but she can't place her.

"Sakura, Tenten. Tenten, Sakura," Temari makes the introductions without formality.

"Hey," Tenten smiles, shaking her hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Lee and Naruto have told me lots about you."

"Oh!" Sakura smiles as the realization clicks for her. "You're on Lee's team! I thought you looked familiar! Sorry I didn't recognize you."

"It's okay," she shrugs. "I've only come to Suna with Lee once or twice I wouldn't expect you to remember."

"And Hinata's cousin is on your team, right? Neji?"

"That's the one!"

"So, what are you doing in Suna?"

"Helping this one pack for starters," she jerks a thumb at Temari.

"Good luck," Sakura grins. "She's decided to be a pack-rat for whatever this next mission is.

Tenten eyes the piles.

"Is there more?"

Temari nods, and Sakura gapes.

"More?"

Tenten points to the cleared desk.

"There okay?"

Temari nods again and Tenten opens a scroll, already prepared with intricate seals, blank in the middle. Temari hands her a stack of garments, Tenten places them on the scroll, and they disappear in a small  _poof!_  of air. The kanji for the garment appears in the previously blank center.

Tenten grins.

"Next!"

When she is done, she hands Temari the scroll.

"Wow," Sakura shakes her head in disbelief. "Wish you'd been around when I was moving here. Things would've gone a lot faster!"

"Yeah," Tenten beams. "I'm even better than a friend with a truck. You going to come get something to eat with us?"

"You might as well," Temari puts the scroll away carefully. "Lady Chiyo said she won't need you this evening, and he others are tied up with training."

Sakura agrees and soon finds herself at an out-of-the way restaurant with the two girls.

"So, basically, Temari kicked my ass at the Chūnin exams, and we've been pals ever since," Tenten shrugs. "So, when I got the chance to take a half semester class at Suna U, I figured 'why not?'"

"So, weapons are your thing?" Sakura asks, reaching for a french fry.

"Pretty much," Tenten shrugs. "So, Temari tells me you are already taking your second year of classes?"

"I only took one or two last year," Sakura flushes. "I have more this year."

"She's basically a genius," Temari says flatly.

Sakura pinks with pleasure, and enjoys the rest of the evening.

That week, her team leaves without her, but at least Tenten is still around.

Sakura is on her way to class when she is summoned to Chiyo's lab.

"I came as fast as I could," she says, breathless as she puts her things down and yanks on her lab coat. "Baki tells me Kankurō and Temari are back – and that they brought back wounded from a mission."

"There was a retrieval mission that went wrong," Chiyo's face is graver than usual. "It was easier to bring them back here; several will be life-flighted elsewhere for graver attention."

Sakura's eyes are wide with concern, but before she can ask any other questions, Chiyo motions her forward.

"This is our part of the mission," she says pointing to a microscope.

Sakura peers down the lens with a frown.

"What is this?"

"Have you ever heard of the Cursed Seal of Heaven?"

Sakura looks up. "The Cursed Seal? I thought that was a legend?"

"But you've heard of it?"

"Once," she admits. "I was doing some research on something else when I was back in Konoha, and found an old scroll. It seemed to ancient to be anything other than a story."

"It is quite real," Chiyo grimaces. "And it is dangerous stuff. Originally, it was the kekkai genkai of a small, now extinct clan. A rogue-nin found a way to isolate the relevant genetic material, and refined into a serum. The compound was temperamental at best, and killed more of those that received it than not, marking all those who bore it with the mark of the Curse of Heaven."

"But the only way to test something like that would be to-"

"Experiment on human subjects," Chiyo affirms grimly. "So. Now you understand why it is forbidden to study. The originator of this technique was diabolically clever - brilliant, really - but unscrupulous. And now, it appears someone has resurrected the technique. It is our job to reverse it."

Sakura swallows and tries to focus on the task at hand, rather than the awful implications of what resurrecting such a technique means, and the lives already forfeit to gain that knowledge.

"What does it do?

"It imparts incredible, if not unpredictable abilities and strength upon the user, transforming them into a hybrid of man and beast. It makes Monsters, Sakura, and as far as experiments go, it is a volatile one. These four," she holds up separate files "were behind the attacks on the shinobi."

Sakura reviews the files with Chiyo – grateful that whatever autopsies that were done to procure the information are not given in detail. Had she not recognized the color coding on the tabs, she wouldn't have known that the subjects were deceased.

It isn't until the files are laid out before her that she shakes her head sadly.

"To think that someone – anyone – would be willing to go to such lengths for…what? Power? Knowledge? What motivates someone to look into things like this?"

Chiyo doesn't answer for a long time. She stares beyond the racks of test tubes and lab equipment to a point beyond the scope of her vision.

Sakura never forgets what she says: "It is surprising what one is willing to justify studying, if one has the proper motivation."

She has no idea as to what her mentor is referring, but she is certain it is something both deeply personal and painful.

She doesn't as questions; she does her work and hopes that it is enough.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

They come for Gaara.

They draw her and Lady Chiyo away, hoping to distance Gaara from any that could help him contain Shukaku – any that could heal him.

They don't count on Sakura and Chiyo defeating Sasori, nor do they expect Naruto to find Gaara first.

Chiyo has already saved Sakura, and she trades his life for Gaara's – something none of them could have anticipated. They bring her body back to Suna and enter behind her, mourning her loss.

As soon as she is cleared by the medics, Sakura goes in search of Gaara.

She finds him in his quarters, despite requests from the medics that he stay under their care for the night.

He is standing just inside the doors to his private balcony – the one that overlooks the gardens that none may enter without his permission.

"You are alright?"

He asks the question without turning – his back to her, his arms across his chest.

"Fine," she says, even though she knows it is only a half-truth. "And you?"

"I am fine, Sakura," he says flatly. "Naruto and Shukaku saw to that. Return to your quarters."

"Gaara," she says quietly stepping toward him – hovering on the periphery of his space. "Look at me." When he doesn't turn, she puts a hand on his arm, and he stiffens before jerking his arm away.

"I don't like to be touched."

"Yes, you do," she whispers, coming to stand in front of him, her fingers gentle on his jaw, turning his head to face her. "And it is alright."

A single drop of silver trails down his cheek even as he refuses to look at her. She thumbs it away.

"You've come so far, Gaara," her voice is warm and thick with sincerity. "Don't turn away now. Not now."

He turns large, sorrowful eyes to her, and she draws him near. When he cries, he collapses – everything; every loss, every sacrifice – is something he feels keenly.

"It's alright," she murmurs over and over. "I'm here, Gaara. I'm here."

And he holds her to himself, and mourns.

She stays with him until they are both too tired to cry, and the sun finds them curled together on his bed, fully clothed.

They begin their healing together, and seek comfort in one another.

Some days, he looks up at her and she still sees the lost boy in the eyes of someone not sure he is ready to take on the mantle of a leader. And then one day, when their eyes meet, it is different. There is a connection - a calm - an understanding.

His fingers brush against the ghosting of freckles on her cheek to cup her face.

And when their lips meet, they wonder that something so wonderful can exist.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

Gaara is the Kazekage.

Sakura is now in her second full year of classes at Suna University, and she is recognized as one of the brightest minds to ever cross its threshold.

She is deep in her work when Temari plops a stack of papers down in front of her.

"I want you to apply to this program," she says. "Here is what I will need from you." Sakura glances at the paperwork, as she accepts the list from Temari's outstretched hand.

"This is in Konoha," she says surprised. "To study with…. Lady Tsunade?" Sakura's eyes practically bug out of her head. "I couldn't possibly apply to something like this! You'd need countless recommendations, and the waiting list is monstrous!"

"Chiyo prepared the paperwork years ago," Temari interrupts. "She had already forwarded her recommendations to Tsunade before..." Temari cleared her throat. "You've already been invited to the program. That," she nodded to the stack of paper "is only sent to people that have been accepted."

"Temari," Sakura's voice is barely a whisper. "I  _can't..._ "

"Lady Chiyo isn't here anymore."

The blunt statement hangs between them, but years of working together tell Sakura to wait.

"There isn't anyone or anything in Suna that can challenge you the way you need to be challenged. Lady Chiyo had already decided that she wanted this for you. That this was best for you."

"But... but she always hated Lady Tsunade."

"I know it," Temari snorts. "But she loved you."

This time the silence is thick, and Temari can't hide the sheen in her eyes.

"I need this by the end of the week," she says gruffly. "This is for you."

She plunks down a large envelope on her desk, and leaves the room.

Sakura opens it in a daze, and pulls out three envelopes. She picks up the newest, crispest, most formal looking one first. It is a professional if not personal letter from Lady Tsunade, inviting her to the program. The second letter is in a surprisingly elegant hand, and is from Master Sarutobi. He congratulates her and closes with " _We knew you would make us proud."_ The third letter, though - the one she saved for last - is older, and written in a familiar, spidery hand.

By the time she finishes, her tears are flowing freely.

" _Your gift for healing far exceeds my ability to teach it. The Slug Princess is the only one I can entrust to guide your training, and am counting on you to surpass her in every way possible. Show her you are my greatest student by becoming hers."_

"I'll make you proud," Lady Chiyo," she whispers. "I promise."

She accepts the position, and before she knows it, she is set to move to Konoha.

A week before she is to move, Gaara finds her in her quarters.

"More empty walls," she murmurs.

"These rooms will be reserved for you," he assures her. "Your place with us has not changed."

"Hasn't it?"

He sits on her bed, and she joins him.

"You don't need me now," she says quietly, lacing her fingers in his in that way that has become so familiar to them both. "You have all of Suna behind you," she looks into his eyes fondly. "You are on your way to becoming a great leader, Gaara."

Although he knows that statement will never be true - he will always need her; he understands. Their relationship can't be a priority in either of their lives.

"You came for me," his eyes search hers. "You came to me when I was alone, and broken. You came to mend my wounds and fight by my side. You came for me when my life was in danger, and again that night when my heart was torn. I cannot keep you here," he looks at their joined hands. "Not when I know you will thrive elsewhere, but I can promise you, Sakura."

His hands envelop her own, and the warmth seeps into her bones.

"Just as you came for me, I will always come for you."

And although it is bittersweet with the taste of farewell and chapters closing, their kiss is a promise all its own that sears into the soul.

Gaara never kisses her again - not like that.

But a small, preserved cherry blossom encased in the glass he created from his own sand, is always somewhere on his person.

And Kankurō continually makes sure that his weapons have an adaptation for her to use them in an extreme emergency.

And Temari remembers every single date, and ensures to check on her before exams, and keeps tabs on her through a friend in Konoha.

And although she returns to Konoha, she is one of them - and that will never change.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Later**

**Wednesday, March 25th, 9:50 AM KST  
Konoha, ANBU Base/Training Arena**

Fourteen years after she left Konoha, he arrives in the training arena of the Konoha ANBU base.

Sakura stares at him, Hyūga Neji looking only slightly less shocked than her.

"Gaara!" she stammers. "What are you doing here?"

"What," Kankurō scoffs. "You think your team wouldn't come for this?"

"You know us better than that, Pinky." Temari grins.

Sakura looks doubtfully at Gaara.

He raises his eyebrows to her, even as amusement tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"I could hardly be expected to release the medic of Team Kazekage to be assessed without her team, now could I?"

Sakura meets Gaara's eyes, and understanding passes between them.

"No," her smile is slow. "I suppose not."

Kankurō slings an arm around her shoulder. "Hope you've got someone good for us to go up against, Hyūga," he nods to Neji. "Because you ain't seen nothing yet."

He grins at Sakura, who stands tall with her team.

A daughter of Konoha.

The prized student of both Lady Chiyo and Lady Tsunade.

The blossom that defied the desert.

She is Sakura of the Sand - and there is no challenge ANBU can throw at her that she can't face.

* * *

_And now we are caught up and ready for Chapter Seven of You Must Believe in Spring! Thanks for reading!_

_\- GL_


End file.
